


I've Got My Love

by Starry__Eyes



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, I wrote this at 2:00 am sorry if it sucks, M/M, Nightmares, you can pry gay Leticia from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry__Eyes/pseuds/Starry__Eyes
Summary: Jacques hears a scream in the middle of the night.





	I've Got My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos and mistakes. It's late but I really want to post this. Also this fandom needs more Julian/Jacques so here you go

Jacques hated staying overnight at work. Sure, he worked at one of the most beautiful places on Earth, but the heating often broke leaving him freezing, the shower was just as cold and the mattress he was offered was terribly uncomfortable. So, Jacques often wondered the tower in a large coat to keep him warm. It was usually uneventful. He would pass a night guard ever now and then, but nothing ever really happened. Until one night, when Jacques was taking his normal walk, he heard a scream.

He jolted towards the source of the noise and he found himself facing the janitors closet. In a normal situation, he would have just played it off as Julian being odd again, but the screaming shook Jacques to his core. The kid had just gotten back from the hospital a week before and, though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Jacques was really worried for him. He didn't realize how much he cared about Julian until he was almost taken from him. 

Jacques burst through the door. Julian was on the floor, pushing himself against the wall with his knees to his chest, sobbing.  
Jacques froze. He dropped to the floor next to Julian and held his arms up, hesitating to touch him. "Hey. Hey kid it's me. Is it alright if I...?" He tried to sound as calm as he could even though he felt like he would implode at any second.

Julian looked up at Jacques, his face was tear stained and red. He let out another sob and through himself into Jacques arms.

Jacques would never say he's good at comforting people so for a second he had no idea what to do. But slowly, he rapped his arms around the janitor. He rubbed circles into his back. "Just breathe. It'll be okay."

Julian held onto Jacques tighter. "Please... please don't leave me." He whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here, okay?" Jacques asked, hoping to any god that he was helping the poor man holding onto him. The two sat like that for several minutes before Jacques quietly asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Julian slowly uncoiled himself from Jacques but kept his hand on his arm for reassurance. "I-I had a nightmare. The polar bear came back but this time I couldn't stop it. It attacked Mr. Cameron and it... it ripped him apart." The janitor shivered at the thought but continued. "You tried to protect the rest of us. You stood in front of everybody with your arms out and... and.." He tightened his grip on Jacques coat sleeve. Jacques brought his other hand up, placed it on top of the janitors and squeezed it gently.

"That bears not coming back. And besides if it does we've got Leticia. She could probably take on nine polar bears." The two chuckled. Julian looked at their joined hands and blushed. Jacques was about to move it away but Julian looked back at him.

"Could you, um, could you maybe stay here with me tonight? I mean, you don't have to but, um..." he started to ramble but Jacques squeezed his hand again.

"Sure kid. I don't mind staying at all." Julian grinned up at him. He stood up to arrange what little he had in the closet. Jacques felt bad that he had to stay in such a small living space. He wondered if John Cameron would give him a better place. The kid surely doesn't get paid enough for a house or flat.

Julian finished laying out two pillows and a couple sheets. "I know it's not much but it's all I have." Jacques nodded and got under the sheets, keeping his jacket on for extra warmth. Julian turned off the lights, got in next to him and turned away from him. They laid in silence for awhile until Jacques noticed that Julian was shivering. 

"Are you cold?" He asked, as soft as he could manage. He didn't want to scare Julian after what had happened. Julian turned towards him, moving a little closer. Jacques was thankful that it was dark so the other couldn't see how flustered he was.

"I'm alright. You know how bad the heating is here." Julian rubbed his arms to try and warm himself up. Jacques considered it for a moment before taking his coat off and rapping it around Julian. It was still dark but Jacques could still see how shocked the janitor was. 

"Oh, you really don't have to Jacques. I'll live it's okay really." He tried to protest but Jacques dismissed it. "But now your cold..." 

"It's alright. I'm a big guy I'll stay warm enou-" before he could finish, Julian had moved closer and rapped his arms around Jacques. Jacques was, again, frozen. He really wasn't used to loving physical contact like this. He closet thing he remember was when Leticia hugged him after he played wingman for her when she asked out some girl at a bar. 

"Body heat." The janitor muttered. Jacques answered with a small "yeah" and it was silent again. He absently wondered what this was. Why his chest felt heavy and why he was so warm on the inside. He'd felt love before. Love for his siblings, love for his work, even a kind of love for his co-workers. Was this love? 

He decided he'd figure it out later. He hugged his janitor tighter and slowly drifted off to sleep.

\-------------------------------------

The next morning, Leticia went looking for Jacques to get ready for the nights show. When she found him, cuddling with the janitor she left them to sleep. "Well it's about damn time..."


End file.
